The Gift of the Heavenly Echo
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: My oneshot sequel to my three former fics... hee hee! anyway, if you liked my fics, read this and you'll be annoyed with me... kinda! Utara


_**a/n: **well, I'm back! I can't understand the why people thought that there is another chapter in my previous story… (rolls eyes)_

_To tell you about this one shot, this is about something in connection with the three fanfictions I have made before: "The Day You Said Goodnight," "Crazy for You," and "Under the Blue Moon."_

_In the ending of TDYSG, I left it on a bit where they are wedded. That's actually their honeymoon, right? While in the CFY, the ending is when their daughter, Shinseki, is all grown up. I left UTBM untouched, but you can conclude that they also had their wedding, right?_

_This story, in reality, is derived from another fanfiction I have read before. Realizing that this is a good concept, I wrote something out of it._

_I'll stop the nonsense here, just read it if you liked my former fics, okay? But please don't read this if you haven't read any of my three fics, let alone if you haven't reviewed (sarcasm)._

_**Review replies for the last chapter of Sous La Lune Bleu**_

_**Joy phoenix dragon: **oh! (disappointed) now, someone knew my secret story recipe._

_**To Fuuu: **thanks. Now I wrote something new!_

_**Master thief: **0o too! I cannot say anything because I'll just say 0o O0 and oo_

_**Lija-chan: **well, well, well 0o_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

**THE GIFT OF THE HEAVENLY ECHO**

"Tokiya!" a voice sounded shrilly.

"Yes…?" he replied, opening the door. However, he stopped as a big leatherbound book hit him squarely on the forehead. "Why did you do that?"

Fuuko folded her arms and started clicking. It was her early morning tantrums. "I hate this life. The doctor said the baby should have been here last week!"

"That was last week, but they're only assuming it!" Tokiya yelled irritably, rubbing his forehead that bore a mark of the book edge.

Fuuko stood up. After pacing a few moments, she started hitting her womb where the baby is. "I'm gonna kill this child if it still doesn't go out!"

Tokiya gasped and held Fuuko's hands. "You can't do that!" he shouted. "That is so illegal!"

"I do not care!" she shouted. Later on, she wriggled from Tokiya's grasp and slumped to the floor. She started to be dramatic. "Tokiya!" she cried.

"Don't cry," he said, embracing her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She stopped crying and changed her mood, once again.

"Get me some tea and chocolates!" she said, jumping to the bed and placing all covers once again on top of her.

Tokiya grunted before standing and going down to the kitchen. He was muttering words like 'women' and 'I shouldn't have married her' while looking for the chocolates he bought for Fuuko the other day.

The doorbell rang. "Surprise!" Yanagi squeaked with Recca behind her. "We came here to visit the princess."

"She's upstairs. And she's a drama queen," he warned, taking her food up, the couple tailing him.

"Fuuko?" Yanagi said, looking for her. She nearly jumped when Fuuko jumped from the piles of pillows and blankets.

"Mind you, she wants ten blankets and a dozen pillows on the bed," Tokiya lectured. "And she pushes me to the floor every night but when I get up to leave the room, she demands me to sleep on the couch!" he complained furthermore.

"What are you saying?" Fuuko snapped, her arms opened wide, ready to take the food Tokiya brought.

"Nothing," he denied, pulling Recca out of the door. "She hates anyone looking," he hissed.

They left Yanagi and Fuuko eating the chocolates. "Tokiya!" Fuuko yelled again.

He flinched. "What?" he asked.

"Next time, buy something better, okay?" Fuuko reminded sweetly, but with a sadistic attitude. Obviously, she wanted to make Tokiya work so hard for her. She loves seeing him like that. He nodded and without a word, he slammed the door shout. A muffled voice protruded. "And don't dare slam the door! It freaks me out!"

"So, how's life, matey?" Recca asked jokingly, patting his back.

Tokiya frowned. "If I knew this would happen, I should have decided not to have any kid with that woman."

"I really don't know that you're that fast, man!" Recca joked. "Is life with Fuuko bad?"

"Don't dare ask. Imagine Fuuko with her attitude."

Recca nodded in agreement, looking at the ceiling while imagining it. "I know about that."

Tokiya fumed more. "Now, imagine a pregnant Fuuko with her attitude?" he asked.

"That should be times two!" Recca gasped. "Congratulations. I can't believe you're still alive."

"Pity that I'm still alive. If she didn't want to keep the child within her for a week, I also don't want her to keep that child for a week! I've already endured nine months with this life. You'll find me in a mental hospital later on!"

"Mikagami, being a rich guy is full of privileges. Why don't you get a nurse for Fuuko?"

"Get a nurse?" Tokiya said, as though Recca was out of his mind. "I did that and everytime I get a new one, they quit with bruises and injuries." He sighed. "Besides, she only wants Mikagami Tokiya to take care of her; she is like a tiger that won't recognize anyone except me!"

"And Yanagi," Recca added.

"About Yanagi. Can you tell her off? Maybe she's the one teaching Fuuko how to act like that."

"Yeah, okay. I hope Yanagi won't be like that after the wedding."

Tokiya smirked a little. "That should be a goldfish turned to a piranha."

"Well, I'll just pray that my goldfish won't be a piranha. It's your fault that you married one tiger in the first place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Fuuko, does my plan work?" Yanagi asked her.

Fuuko tried to stifle her laughter but she blurted it out anyway. "I love it!"

Yanagi widened her smile. "I knew it! My plan worked out! And he just thought that it was plain tantrum of a pregnant woman!"

Fuuko looked triumphant. "If this happens everytime I get pregnant, I'll enjoy myself. I love seeing him like that! It's my hobby, annoying him."

"So, you're really enjoying it."

"Tokiya had no choice! Besides, I threaten him to kill the child every time he doesn't want to follow my orders," Fuuko boasted.

Yanagi offered a hand. "Good job. Well done, Fuuko. You're really a drama queen now."

Fuuko took her hand and shook it, giggling happily for a good mission well done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The decoration is finished!" Fuuko shouted, embracing Tokiya.

"Huh?" he asked, quite dazed. "How did you manage…?"

"Oh! Come! Let me show you!" she said excitedly, attempting to drag him. He wanted to sit down and rest but he knew better; he wouldn't want to spoil her good mood today.

As she opened the door, Tokiya thought his eyes was in a sore. The room is pure lavender, with designs of flowers and laces. Even the wardrobe was full of lacy clothes. "That's all for Shinseki," she beamed.

"Shinseki?" Tokiya asked, wide-eyed. "That's a girl's name. Are you quite sure that our child is a girl?"

"Then, what do you want?" Fuuko snapped.

"I want a boy," Tokiya admitted straightforwardly.

Fuuko said, "But I want a girl!" she ran away and slammed the door shut, leaving Tokiya in the all-lavender room. Later on, he heard banging in the next room.

"Not again," he muttered before going to the next room to soothe Fuuko down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so damn bored!" Fuuko sighed continuously, forcing Tokiya to turn on the radio to the maximum volume. Her continuous stammering forced him to throw a box of chocolates to her, once again.

"Thanks. Tokiya, where are we going?" she asked curiously. "Surely we won't go to the end of the world with this long ride.

"Well, I really don't know the place we're going," he said. The group just handed him an address to go to on that day and he followed reluctantly.

"Brat!" Fuuko answered before resuming to her eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're almost there," Tokiya assured, looking triumphant that they managed to find the right way.

Fuuko started to breathe heavily. "Excuse me. It is as if I'm having difficulty here," she complained.

Tokiya knew all about it that he stopped the car in front of the said place. The group emerged, planning to surprise them, but they were wrong. They were the ones who were surprised. "Dimwits! We have to take Fuuko to the hospital! Right now!"

Everybody gasped. Recca urged everyone in his car while Tokiya rode his own car, driving Fuuko as fast as he can to the nearest hospital.

"Can you still hold it?" he asked his wife.

Fuuko nodded painfully then said in an awful tone, "Just shut up and get me there ASAP!"

"I can't wait for her to give birth, I just cannot take her attitude a little longer," he muttered to himself.

As they reached the hospital, all of the nurses on the way started to assist the hysterical woman.

"Please stay here, sir," one of them said. "You can go inside when we call you. Just get yourself cleaned up, okay?"

Tokiya nodded as another nurse assisted him.

As she proceeded beside Fuuko, she held his hand and said, "If something bad happens to me, you'll get what you want."

"Why me?" Tokiya asked her.

"This is your entire fault in the first place," she hissed before a nurse, trying to hide her laughing, injected tranquilizers on her.

The doctor went inside the room and started the ceremony that will stop this crazy attitude of Fuuko (pretending attitude).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what happened?" Yanagi asked Tokiya as he went out of the room.

Kagerou looked at him. "Is there something dangerous inside? You seem to have a bruise in the forehead."

"I have one," Tokiya sighed. "It's a hard task. She keeps hitting everyone in the way. The nurse had no choice but to overdose the tranquilizer so that she won't kick the doctor."

Recca laughed. "Are you planning to have another kid?"

Tokiya looked horrified for the first time. "Another one? I'll die after that one."

"Well, then. I'll give you an advice: _control yourself_," Recca said. Everybody burst out laughing.

A nurse emerged from the room, a black spot on her cheek. "Sir," she said rather irritably, "you can now proceed to your wife's room. It's 403."

"Right," he said, ashamed. "Let's go. Coming or not?" he asked the others who are gaping at the nurses who emerged from the room, one by one. All of them had bruises.

They followed him silently as they searched for the room. As they opened the said room, a voice surprised them. "Happy birthday, Tokiya. Here's your gift, Shinseki."

It was Fuuko. She was smiling as she cradled the child slowly in her arms. She was aggressive to other people but she handled the child as soft as she could. _"Yes, she is like a tiger," _Tokiya thought. _"Aggressive but protective."_

"Aren't you going to react?" she asked him. "Or you forgot that it is your birthday today?" Fuuko pointed to the calendar and on it, the date struck him. _November 13…_

"You remembered?" Tokiya asked her. She was smiling. Then he approached the mother and child, kissed Fuuko, and looked at the child. "She looks like you, especially the eyes."

"There are evidences that you two are alike. Look at her small hair. Do they look like yours?" Fuuko asked him. "Maybe you have to share your shampoo with her," she joked.

"This is not the time to talk about that now," Tokiya replied. "The important thing is we're happy about the gift."

"It's your gift," Fuuko said.

"No, Fuuko. It's _our_ gift."

UM/MPJ 11/13/05

_**a/n: **_

_so, what about that? Is it funny or stupid? If you're really a browser of you'll see where I got this story, but that's stupid, you have to search 416589 pages of the story list. Bonne chance!_

_Anyway, if you have something to say, please click the blue button "GO" at the left side. You'll be rewarded by the greatest author of all, God. _

_Please watch out for my next fic, Windstruck._

_**About Shinseki's name: **Actually, the Shinseki I got means "echo." I've heard it in the Japanese dub of POTO (just for fun!) and I caught the phrase that should have said "Echo in this whisper." I loved the way the dubber said the phrase so I tried to research the Japanese version of the phrase. It became too long but then, I wanted the name "Shinseki" which, we know, means echo. After that, I have read a translated novel entitled "Jinsei no Shinseki" which meant "Echo of Heaven." I don't like the sound of Jinsei (heaven) so I chose Shinseki (which is my earlier choice also). Understood, everybody? I'm completely pointless!_


End file.
